fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪
Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is a Japanese anime series produced by Toei Animation staring popular Vocaloid characters and is the third instalment by Infinity Mirai. The seasons' main motifs are music, fantasy and romance. Plot * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ episodes Hatsune Miku - a young village girl from the country of Symphonia - had been cursed long ago and lost her voice. Being unable to communicate with others she lives deep within the forest in a small cabin with a songbird named Lala. However, one day Miku finds Kaito, a mysterious traveller inside her cabin whom gives Miku a strange locket. Saying that he could help Miku restore her voice, Kaito tells a story about the Legendary Songstresses, Pretty Cure and leads her to the Echoing Ruins. When they finally arrive at the ruins, Miku and Kaito are attacked by strange monsters called Chaos. Miku watches Kaito struggle to defend against the monsters and desperately tries to call out his name. The locket he had given her begins to glow and envelopes her in a pillar of light. She speaks the transformation pharse "DoReMi・Alteration" and transforms into, Cure Aria! Characters Pretty Cure [[Hatsune Miku|'Hatsune Miku / Cure Aria']] 16-years-old. Miku is a villager from Symphonia who had lost her voice due to a curse in the past, and was forced to live alone in the forest, but restores it as she turns into a Pretty Cure. Coming to Kyoku-shi she attends Ongaku Academy with the help of Kaito. She is a rather strange, clumsy and friendly girl who has a huge love for music. Being able to see colours and images to whatever she listens too. Miku is naturally curious and completely unaware of what is "normal" becoming amazed by common things like vending machines. She can be slightly naive and easily falls for outrageous lies that seem/or are literally impossible. She also tends to incorporate sign language while she speaks. Her alter ego is the legendary songstress, Cure Aria. Kagamine Rin / Cure Soleil 15-years-old. Stubborn, impudent, confident and somewhat greedy, though despite her faults she is actually sympathetic and humble. Rin is a student at Ongaku Academy but turns out to be a part of the royal family in Symphonia, and is in hiding. She is the twin sister of Len. Her alter ego is the legendary songstress, Cure Soleil. Megurine Luka / Cure Harmony 17-years-old. Luka is a student at Ongaku Academy on earth and plays the piano. Her alter ego is the legendary songstress, Cure Harmony. Meiko / Cure Forte 18-years-old. Meiko is a solider from Symphonia and part of the Resistance. She arrives on earth in search for Kaito. Her alter ego is the legendary songstress, Cure Forte. Gumi / Cure Remix 16-years-old. Gumi is a student at Ongaku Academy on earth and revealed to be a android created by Dr. Nano. Her alter ego is the legendary songstress, Cure Remix. Mascot Lala Lala is a song bird who stayed with Miku during her time in the forest, and soon gifted the power to talk. Allies Kaito 17-years-old. Kaito is a strange traveller who meets Miku in a forest, and helps her become a Pretty Cure. He is also a student at Ongaku Academy on earth. Kagamine Len 15-years-old. Len is a student at Ongaku Academy on earth and a royal in hiding. He is the twin brother of Rin. Kamui Gackpo 17-years-old. Kamui is a student at Ongaku Academy on earth and Luka's childhood friend. Capella Empire Ella The new, evil queen of the Capella Empire and a very powerful sorcerer. Mute A maid and the twin sister of Muffy. Muffy A maid and the twin sister of Mute. Silen A general. He is extremely quiet. Chaos The main monsters cultivated from a song. Items Echocket The transformation device, which is a locket with a small, coloured stone from the Echoing Ruins. The Cures transform by yelling "DoReMi・Alteration!" and then taping the stone. Vocal Mic A microphone that allows the Cures to preform individuals attacks, by inserting the Echockets, and purify the Chaos. Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Vocaloid Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fananime Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:More fanseries Category:Anime Category:Fananime Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Precure Fanime Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Seasons Category:Newest Fanseries Category:New fanseries Locations Symphonia A world centred around music and filled with magical beings. * Capella Castle * Miku's Cabin * Echoing Ruins Kyoku-shi The city which the story takes place on earth. Kyoku-shi is a very large city popular for it's music. The city became is connected to Symphonia. * Ongaku Academy Movies Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ the Movie: A Christmas Miracle Merchandise Sequel A sequel named Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ Refrain has been set to air a few months Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ ends. Trivia * This is the first season where the most of the Cures are from a parallel world. * This is the first season where the lead Cure's theme colour is blue/turquoise. * The Pretty Cure in this season are not known as legendary warriors or witches, but as legendary songstresses instead. * This is the first season to have a android character. * This is the fourth series after [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Happiness_Charge_Pretty_Cure! Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!] where romance is constantly present. * This is the third series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is the second season when the second Cure's theme colour isn't blue or red, but yellow. * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is the third season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending song. * Unlike the newer Pretty Cure seasons, Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ will have more mature aspects and is directed more towards teens instead of little children. * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is the first season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending song. * Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ is the fourth season after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!), Smile Pretty Cure! and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! to have a green Cure. Gallery To be added. Links External Links * [http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Vocaloid_Wiki Vocaloid Wiki] References Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Vocaloid Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fananime Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:More fanseries Category:Anime Category:Fananime Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Precure Fanime Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Seasons Category:Newest Fanseries Category:New fanseries